


Connor NSFW Alphabet

by IcyCatGirl



Series: NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cum Play, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dom/sub, F/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), NSFW Alphabet, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Sub!Connor, dom!reader, fem dom, femme dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCatGirl/pseuds/IcyCatGirl





	Connor NSFW Alphabet

[Original Fic (Tumblr’s Probably Gonna Delete It.)](https://addictedtothisgame.tumblr.com/post/178309301679/connor-nsfw-alphabet)

* * *

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex):

At first, before he deviated, Connor didn’t really understand the purpose of aftercare other than making sure he didn’t hurt you. After he deviated is an enterly different story, he loves taking care of you and kissing your skin.

B = Body Part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s):

Connor’s favorite body part, on himself, is his hands, mostly because of all the tricks he can do ;). On you it’s your legs, your legs in shorts, your legs wrapped around his waist is his favorite.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person):

Like all androids, Connor doesn’t cum by default, but he likes to. It’s warm and a pale blue and feels great for both of you.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs):

Connor doesn’t have any dirty secrets, whenever he thinks of something he wants to do, he’ll tell you as soon as he can without embarrassing you.

E = Experience  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?):

You were his first, so everything he knows is because of you, and it’s a little clumsy but in a perfect way. He loves learning more from you.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual):

Cowgirl. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc):

Before Connor deviated, it was all serious and methodical, make you feel good and neutrally acknowledge and dismiss your love confessions. But after he became a deviant, he was still serious and loved making you feel good, but he was silly and sarcastic.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.):

Connor doesn’t have any hair down there by default, but per both of your preferences, he has a little bit.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…):

Connor is very intimate and romantic with you, and a little sarcastic.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon):

Connor doesn’t masturbate, unless you want to watch him.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks):

He likes public sex, because of the rush that this is not what you’re supposed to be doing and how easily you can get caught. He’s also very, very submissive in bed.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do):

Anywhere you could get caught and still be comfortable. Preferably at the DPD or Hank’s couch.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going):

Before he became a deviant, the only thing that got him going was you asking if he wanted to have sex with you. Now, it’s when you grab his tie or bite your lips, or interrogating a suspect, when you’re wearing shorts or a nice skirt or dress. Really, you being dominant and/or showing your legs.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs):

He would never hurt you. Never. Even before he deviated that was a hard no. He also never wants to have a threesome.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc):

Connor loves giving oral, he lives for it and he is great at it, but he prefers to receive (but he always repays the favor.)

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.):

Normally you set the pace, slow, sensual and rough. But when he does, it depends entirely on his mood.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.):

Connor loves quickies, probably because before he became a deviant that’s all you ever did. You have quickies pretty frequently, and that just makes it when you have proper sex even better.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.):

As long as it won’t hurt you, he would probably take any risk if you allow it.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…):

He can last as long you want him to, for however many rounds.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?):

His penis vibrates, does that count as a sex toy? You also have a strap-on that you use on him, and vibrating panties that’s he’s going to give you on your birthday.

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease):

Connor just loves to tease (which always gets him punished). And he adores being teased until he can’t take it anymore and begging you to fuck him.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make):

He’s loud. He’s loud and he grunts and moans and says the most beautiful and explicitly erotic things in your ears.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice):

Connor likes to do little experiments. How much he can feel, how many times you can orgasm in one night, how touching feels with and without his skin.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words):

Of course, if you want it longer or shorter or thicker or thinner he could do that, but by default he’s around regular length and thick.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?):

His sex drive is super high, especially since almost anything you do can turn him on. He’s always ready for you, no matter where you are or what you’re doing.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards):

Connor goes into standby almost as soon as you go to sleep.


End file.
